Takk...:Sigur Rós
Takk… ([ˈtʰaʰkː], Icelandic for Thanks…)[1] is the fourth studio album by the Icelandic band Sigur Rós. It was released on September 12, 2005, though EMI. The album debuted at 27 in the U.S., selling 30,000 copies in its first week of release. On 7 April 2006, Takk… was certified gold by the BPI, marking 100,000 copies sold in the UK. In total, it has sold over 800,000 copies worldwide. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takk...# hide *1 Overview *2 Release and promotion *3 Critical reception *4 Media usage *5 Track listing *6 Personnel *7 References *8 External links Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=1 edit Unlike its predecessor ( ), the album's lyrics are mostly in Icelandic, with occasional elements of Vonlenska ("Hopelandic"), a scat-like form of gibberish. The songs "Andvari", "Gong" and "Mílanó" are sung entirely in Vonlenska. Moreover, the song "Mílanó" was written together with the string quartet Amiina.[2][3] Rhythmically, Takk… makes extensive use of changing time signatures. In the track "Andvari" for example, the main melody repeats itself every 27 beats, with stress on beats 1, 5, 9, 11, 16, 20 and 25. This could be rendered as seven bars of 4, 4, 2, 5, 4, 5 and 3 beats respectively. Against this there is a steady counter-rhythm of triple time, which could be rendered as eighteen bars of 3/8 time per 27-beat cycle. Release and promotionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=2 edit The first singles, "Glósóli" and "Sæglópur", were released on August 15, 2005, and August 16, 2005 respectively, the former worldwide and the latter only in theUnited States. The single "Hoppípolla" was released in the UK on 28 November 2005 and entered the singles chart at #35 on 4 December. In May 2006 it reached #24 in the UK chart. 1,000 copies of Takk… on vinyl were manufactured and arrived in UK and US stores as of January 2006. It is composed of a gatefold sleeve housing two 12 inch records, with a single die cut page that houses a 10-inch record with a design etched on one side. Sigur Rós also released music videos for "Glósóli", "Hoppípolla" and "Sæglópur". An extended Sæglópur EP was released, featured three new songs, which are said to be somewhere in between Ba Ba Ti Ki Di Do, untitled #9 from the Vaka EP, and the end of "Glósóli". The EP also includes a DVD with all three music videos. Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=3 edit Sigur Rós received three awards at the Icelandic Music Awards in 2006: Best Album Design (along with Ísak Winther, Alex Somers and Lukka Sigurðardóttir), Best Alternative Act and Best Rock Album for Takk….[15] Media usagehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=4 edit The BBC has frequently used tracks from Takk… in its programmes. "Hoppípolla" was employed as the backing music to trailers for the highly acclaimed nature series Planet Earth and for the end credit of Match of the Day broadcasting the FA Cup Final. "Sæglópur" has been used as a backing tune for the BBC's advertising campaign for the 2006 Wimbledon Championships, while snips of "Sæglópur", "Milanó", "Gong", and "Svo hljótt" appeared in Top Gear. "Sæglópur" was also notably used in Ubisoft's Prince of Persia E3 2008 gameplay debut trailer as well as their televised commercials for the game. The FIAalso used "Hoppipolla" at the end of their review for the Formula One Season, aired during the 2009 FIA Gala. In 2009, British electronic music artist Chicane produced a progressive trance remix of "Hoppípolla", titled "Poppiholla" which has been on rotation on BBC Radio 1's B list in June 2009. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=5 edit On vinyl, "Milanó" is featured on the single-sided 10" included with the set and is labelled as the final side, effectively moving "Milanó" to the end of the album, after "Heysátan" (indicated by the label which has the album's last tracks on side 2B but features "Milanó" on side 3A. Also on the inside of the sleeve. The tracklisting has "Milanó" on its original place). Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Takk...&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:2005 albums Category:Albums